


School Girl Love

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck be fucking, Crowley's too British, Gadreel has a sad backstory, Highschool AU, M/M, So does Cas, Yaoi EVERYWHERE!, Yaoi here, Yaoi there, cheesy school crushes, gay incest, idfk, lots of kids, suggested by a buddy, what have I created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a kid in high school who never seemed to fit in. One morning, a smart boy with nerdy looks walked right into his classroom and interfered with his heart.</p><p> Dean is a new student, and becomes well-known and popular quite fast. He thinks he may feel something for his half-brother's best friend.</p><p>   Castiel and Gabriel are close brothers that get along better than any one else they know. Okaayy, maybe *a lot* better... heheh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sophomore Year: Lucifer's Intro

Lucifer exited through the glass doors of the school, his backpack slung lazily around one shoulder. The sun shone down on his dusty blonde hair, as he set out for home. Finally, school was over for the day. The afternoon seemed to lag on forever, especially during his last period, gym class. Lucifer was not an athletic person and made average C level grades. His favorite subject was and always has been art. He tried out for band once, but he quickly learned that he couldn't play any thing that didn't sound like a cow mating. He also tried chorus, because his father always told him he had an amazing, strong voice, but he found the class really monotonous since you practiced the same songs over and over again. He wasn't a perfect student, like his straight-A big brother.

The sophomore let the wind sift through his hair, as he completed his 20 minute walk to his house from school. He approached the extremely large mansion, taking out his house key. The reason for his huge shelter was that he had a lot siblings; *A lot*. Some adopted, some born from his parents. It was a big family, but he knew his father loved him best; It was pretty obvious. His father wasn't the kind to be hateful to any one he didn't like, thankfully. His father was actually very loving and cared for all and every one of his children. He didn't get to see his mother much. He had only seen her a few times in his life that he could remember, one was when she caught cancer and his father took everyone to see her. The other times where when he was really young. She was a fantastic person and was very supportive of everything they chose. She was in jail ever since his young ages. Lucifer wasn't sure what she did because father refused to tell them. But, he believed it was for the best.

Lucifer didn't have a favorite sibling, partly because most of the time, he couldn't remember half of their names. This is probably why he said "Hey, uh.. Little Brother!" Or, "Hi, er.. Little Sister!" He was the second oldest of them all, so it was easy determining if they were "little" or "big".

Lucifer entered his house to see one of his brothers and sisters fighting. 

"Gimme it back!" Cried 8 year old Anna, who was reaching for her teddy bear, who was in her older brother's hands. 

Erm..what was it? A-... Ada? Annie?

"No. I don't wanna because you drank my apple juice," Stubbornly stated 9 year old Zachariah.

Lucifer sighed, stepping into the house. His sister glanced at him.

"Lucifer! Make him give Cuddles back!" She whined, pointing at Zachariah childishly.

"Well it was her fault for touching my food!" Zachariah replied angrily, huffing.

"Then you shouldn't have left it out!"

"Well you shouldn't have even been snooping around my snacks!"

"Then you need to stop putting it in the fridge!"

"Well you need to learn to read my name on-"

"Hey, hey now. Don't start fighting unless you want me involved, got it? Work it out. Give her the doll back, repay him with your apple juice. Just don't get too worked up about it, alright?" Lucifer said calmly, looking at them both. 

Zachariah paused for a few seconds before sighing, and dropping Anna's bear from his hand. "Fiiine."

Anna smirked, grabbing her toy. "My apple juice is in the fridge," She hummed. 

Lucifer watched Zachariah smile and scurry into the kitchen before nodding and heading upstairs to his room. His father put the third oldest in charge, which was Raphael, since he and his older brother had been gone. He did a good job, but there were so many kids, he sometimes missed problems. Lucifer entered his room, letting his backpack drop to the floor. Right now, what he needed was music; Lots of it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Allo Darlings! This was a story suggested by a friend of mine, and I thought I'd share it here, as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading. Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought!   
>  Until next chapter :)


	2. Senior Year: Michael's Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the title kinda explains it all.

In Heaven Hill Highschool, the eldest brother of the Shurley family neatly wrote down his notes in color-coded pens. He would be home by now, but it was Thursday, which meant he had an extra Language Arts class after school. He was an advanced student, so he qualified for extra-ahead classes. He was truly an intelligent child; One of those kids that if they were good at something, they were extremely good at it, but if they were bad at it, their ability for it was atrocious. And, Michael happened to be fabulous at academics. He skipped a grade in second grade, so he was actually a year and a half younger than the other seniors. He was the oldest sibling of his family by barely a year.

"-and the homework assignment for today will be to write an 8 stanza poem." The teacher, Mrs. Gaye.[;D] 

"About anything specific?" That one kid that asks too many questions piped up.

"Nah, anything's OK. With that said and done, you are dismissed." Mrs. Gaye waved off, turning back to her laptop screen.

Michael closed his notebook, throwing his pens on top of his recently gathered belongings. When he stood, he was immediately greeted by one of his friends, Adam. He and Adam had known each other since Michael was 7 years old; They lived in the same neighborhood. They've been really close friends ever since. 

"Hey, eh, can I copy your notes for today?" Adam asked, giving his friend an apologetic smile. Michael sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. He unwillingly handed his notebook to Adam.

"Give it back tomorrow," Michael said, heading out the classroom. Adam followed, his friend's notebook in hand.

"Did you see Mrs. Gayes' 'apple juice'?" Adam grinned, as he made his way to his locker, which was only one away from Michael's. The locker in the middle of theirs was vacant because the guy that most recently owned it had moved.

"Sure as hell could smell it," Michael chuckled, recalling the strong stench of alcohol in the room that burned his nose. He opened his locker.

"Hope she gets fired," Remarked Adam as he grabbed his backpack, shoving his stuff in it. 

"Eh, she's not as bad as Ms. Strayt," The darker haired boy replied, throwing on his black jacket. He ruffled it out afterwards. 

"True," Adam agreed. "Hey, are you going to football practice today?" 

Michael slipped his arms through his backpack's arms opening. "Nope. My Dad's picking me up early because he got off early for a change today," He glanced at Adam. 

"Oh, okay. Tell Chuck I said hi. Later," Adam beamed, waving as he headed off. 

"Bye," Michael smiled back before heading in the other direction. He passed a few girls giggling and waving at him, as well as a group of some other friends of his. Michael was a pretty popular kid with pretty good friends and a pretty attractive figure in highschool. 

He exited through the back of the school, just in time as his father's car pulled up in front of him within a minute. He half-smiled at Chuck, climbing in the front seat. Chuck smiled fully.

***

Children fluttered all around their father with hugs, squealing and excitement.

"Hi, Balthazar," Chuck smiled sweetly at the 10 year-old blonde, who giggled and replied with a cute British-accented "Hallo!". He was an adopted child Chuck got in Britain.

"Hey, Naomi," The loving parent greeted the 12-year old, as she waved back, but no smile. "Hello." She replied.

Chuck furrowed his brows as he spotted one of his children, who's face was tear-soaked, a shy downwards gaze set on the ground.

"Hey, hey, Samandriel, what's wrong?" Chuck asked, kneeling to his son's height. He gently placed a hand on the 6-year old's small shoulder. The child slowly looked up at his father, his big, wondrous eyes puffy from crying. 

"I-i... my t-tower died..." Samandriel shakily replied, pointing at his fallen block-building. Chuck's expression softened at his child's sadness. 

"Baby, it's gonna be just fine. I'm a tower doctor and your tower has a serious case of floor sickness. But, it's OK because we can fix him, and I want you to help me." He stated, as Samandriel tilted his head.

"But I'm n-notta duckter," Samandriel replied. Chuck chuckled at him. "Well, you're hired." 

The young toddler smiled and nodded at his father.

Michael headed upstairs after helping his father, Samandriel and all his other younger siblings rebuild the 6 year old's block tower. He passed by Lucifer's room, to which he heard soft, familiar notes gently drifting around sweetly. He stopped, stepping back. The tune was being sang by his younger brother. He never knew Lucifer could sing that well. Hell, he didn't even know he could. Michael listened for a good minute before walking in the room, to which Lucifer ceased to continue.  
"Damn. You're good. Carry on," Michael stated, sitting next to Lucifer, who smiled. Michael hummed quietly as Lucifer harmonized the long forgotten false notes of their melodious childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Allo Darlings! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought.


	3. Freshman Year: Cas & Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see ;)

Brothers are brothers, no matter what. Despise them, love them; They're still brothers. But they weren't true brothers, Castiel and Gabriel.

Unlike Gabriel, Castiel had been adopted. The poor child had been through so much. Insults and hitting were common from his father. For just a while, though, he felt bad for him, for he guessed it would be pretty hard since his wife died and he was the cause of it during his birth. But, things worsened. Definately. The yelling would never stop. The hitting became bloody and violent, and a few times, Castiel could recall a knife being involved. The bullying at school started because of the bruises he had. Everyone avoided him. One day, however, Castiel had grown sick of it all, the insults, the tears, the blood. When his father was out, likely to a bar, the child had snuck sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet and attempted an overdose. He was unconscious for days. His father didn't know what to do, so he threw his son's lifeless body in a coffin and buried him in his neighbor's yard. But, what his poor-excuse-of-a-father didn't know was that the 11 year old boy was alive.

When Castiel awoke, he saw darkness. The air was stuffy and he was enclosed in an extremely tight space. Eventually, after a frantic half-day, Castiel managed to scratch and break the coffin away with just enough air. He dug his way out of the ground[He was very poorly buried]. When he arose, no one was around, but he recognized his neighbor's yard. He had been here for his father's work when he was very young. The boy now weighed around a deathly 50 pounds. But, he weakly crawled to the outskirts of the woods, just before daylight. He managed to crawl for thirty more minutes before losing consciousness again.

He awoke in a hospital bed, a red blanket draped over him. It was warm and the air was fresh. He felt much better, but he was confused. He croaked out for someone, and to his satisfaction, a nurse rushed in.

Castiel was interrogated by police, and he told them everything he could remember. Immediately, his father was arrested for child abuse and was thrown in jail. He was loaned over to his first orphanage, since his other relatives were as heartless as his father. They treated him quite well. He was happy and everyone seemed to like him. One night, after supper, everyone washed up and headed to bed, including him.

Castiel awoke to the strong, thick smell of smoke. He jolted up, to see black blanketing the air in layers, flames emerging from his doorway. He shrieked and made his way out the window, to his displeasure was a six foot fall. He cracked his ankle, but escaped by limping away. He screamed and hollered for help.  
They were all dead. His friends, his so-called family. He was the only survivor.

The next year, Castiel got to visit his father in prison. His father told him exactly: "I swear to the asses of the fucking gods of above, if I see your fugly ass cock-sucking face again, I'll rip it off."

Information spread in newspapers and online media everywhere. Castiel was known as the "human bad luck charm". Everyone avoided him even more than before. Castiel felt so utterly worthless and began wishing so badly those pills had ended it. He even began calling himself insults. So, after hearing all the rumors, no orphanage wanted the boy around. Every offer, even up to a $700 reward for taking the child, still everyone neglected poor Castiel and flat-out rejected him. Eventually, Castiel was shipped like a package to Ireland, looking for an orphanage or even a home for him to live in. In a small town called Clifden, Castiel was sent to an orphanage that accepted him. This particular place was very loving and kind. The lonely boy soon made friends and became happy once again. However, about a year in staying, the orphanage became extremely poor, due to government demands and a rocketing in prices of food. The children suffered of starvation, and the adults slowly quit their jobs until no one was left. The children died off slowly, catching diseases from their health conditions. Castiel was alone, yet again.

Fed up with this boy, they sent him to Denmark, where his soon to be Father would find him and bring him into the arms of a beautifully blossoming family.

***

After Chuck heard Castiel's story, he was almost in tears and adopted him immediately after. He wanted Castiel to feel the true love of an actual family.

The minute Chuck brought Castiel home, Gabriel was already at the door.

"Dad, I need he-OH! Whose this?! Dad, he's cute, who is he?! Hey, who are you? Hey! Hey!" He had said.

Castiel stared at him, dumbfounded. Gabriel was a very attractive male, with large light brown eyes filled with energy and soft caramel colored hair, mixed with blonde. He had an excited, dorky grin on his face, which pleasantly fit with his creamy, perfect skin. Castiel's heart skipped a few beats and once the child called him "cute", he began to blush furiously red.

"Aye, Gabe, chill." Spoke Lucifer, who was lounged on the couch. "Give him time to think at least."

"I just wanna know, jeez, Luci!"  
"Well stop pestering him then."  
"I'm not pestering!"  
"See, now he's all scared because of you." Lucifer pointed to Castiel shaking slightly, his whole face red. Gabriel gasped dramatically.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?!!"

Chuck laughed a little. "Boys, this is Castiel, your new brother. Treat him nicely, please, while I make supper." He patted his new adopted son before heading off.

Gabriel waved excitedly. "Hi~! I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe if you want to! Your name's Castiel?" He smiled.

Castiel nodded nervously. "Hel-"

"Oh, and this is Lucifer, my big bro. How old are you?"

"I'm-"

"This family is really big so, you'll have to get used to it. Do you like family?"

"I've-"

"Oh, an-"

"JESUS GABE LET HIM SPEAK," Lucifer butted in.

"OKAY, GOD" Gabriel pouted.

Castiel hesitated before talking. "I'm Castiel, I am 13 years old. I haven't really had a family, yet.."

Gabriel smiled warmly, pulling Castiel into a warm hug. "You do now, Cassie! We'll be great brothers, right?"

Lucifer grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Castiel blushed a shade redder. "I... I believe so.."

And for the first time ever, Castiel smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Allo Darlings! I'm sorry if this chapter ended suddenly, I had to finish this in class. I also had to edit it with my 2ds, so... I know. I'm sorry. Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	4. Sophomore Year: The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a new student in Lucifer's class...

Lucifer lazily dragged himself out of bed at the sound of the familiar annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, shutting off the clock with the other. After ten minutes, consisting of teeth-brushing, power-showering and clothes changing, he joined his family for breakfast at the table. Chuck was passing around plates full of bacon and pancakes, as the children battled for the last bit of syrup in the bottle.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Gabriel stated, grinning at Lucifer. Lucifer chuckled in return. He didn't want to be rude to any of his other siblings, but Lucifer had selected Gabriel as his personal favorite out of the children.

"Gabriel, please do be nice at the table," Michael said, not making eye contact with either of them.

The other children turned to Gabriel with smirks on their faces, and began making the mocking "ooooo~" sounds. Castiel, who was beside Gabriel smiled a little.

"Whatever," Gabriel replied to the "oooo"s around the room.

"Alright dears, I've got to go to work. Listen to Michael 'til I get home, alright?" Chuck said to his children.

"Father, will you be home early tonight?" 14-year old Gadreel asked his dad. Some of the other kids turned their heads away from the poor child. Gadreel was adopted and had an extremely dark background. At an age of 8, Gadreel had been taken to a psychiatrist for strange behavior, such as isolation or acting unintentionally hateful. His mother was concerned when she found drawings of gore doodled on his schoolwork. The psychiatrist had diagnosed him with homicidal ideation, along with the help of a doctor. They began taking young Gadreel to therapy soon after. A sign of improvement began to take notice a few months later; Or so the adults thought. When Gadreel was 11 years old, he attempted murder on his mother. As his mother described it, it was 3 am when her son crept into the room with a kitchen knife in his hand. She was a light sleeper and had heard her door creak open and when she saw Gadreel hovering over her, a blank expression plastered on his face, tip of the blade on her stomach, she screamed. 

 After this incident, she abandoned Gadreel whilst moving, as if he never existed. The child remembered seeing his mother's car pass by quickly, as he watched, emotionless. For an estimated year, Gadreel lived in the woods. He found food (which was incredibly hard since he was a vegan. He refused to eat squirrels or rabbits, for he deeply cared for animals. That was one of the only things Gadreel seemed to enjoy himself with.), and learned the harsh ways of the wilderness. Gadreel was not completely alone, however. As stated above, he loved animals. And so, a great relationship formed between almost any animal he came across. He was found later by Chuck himself, where he spotted him stalking around the isolated parts of town, near the wooded areas for at least 3 days. He was worried, and talked to the young man, who accepted Chuck's offer to live with him.

  "I'm afraid not, small one," Chuck replied. He sadly smiled at his son before exiting out of the door.

  "Peace, you guys," Gabriel half-waved to his family, as Castiel stood silently beside him.

  "Where are you going?" Michael questioned, staring at them.

  "Me and Cassie are gonna go walk to school early so I can show him around the school," Gabriel replied, glancing at his taller brother, as Castiel returned the look.

  "Alright. Be careful," Michael said. "You'll do great, Castiel." He eyed the new addition to their family, smiling sincerely at him. Castiel simply nodded in response.

   Lucifer watched, raising his brow as Gabriel and Castiel gazed at each other maybe just a bit too long. "Bye, Gabe." He called out.

  Gabriel glanced at Lucifer and smiled widely. "Bye, Luci!" He responded as he made his way out of the Shurley mansion.

    Lucifer picked at his pancakes, tearing a smiley face in the pastry. He didn't eat breakfast. Not because he didn't want to, he was just never hungry. He stood up, grabbed his back pack, and plopped on the couch, waiting for the proper time to leave because he hated getting to school early.

     _-Timeskip-_

   Lucifer shut his locker, materials in hand, as he strolled into his first class, also known as Lucifer's least favorite subject; Math. He made his way to the back of the room, and plopped in his seat. The girl in front of him, whom was named Ruby, seemed to move forward. Lucifer smirked. The reason for this was that his second day here, Ruby had attempted to spread rumors about him. The day Lucifer found out about them(Gadreel had told him when the rumors reached his grade), he followed her home from school. He proceeded to cut the power in her home, then when she was in her room, he had slowly risen up, his head cocked to the side and a crazed smile plastered on his face. His eyes flickered with anger, giving off a sinister glow to them. ..Yeeaaahhh, she took it  **all** back. He knew it would ruin his reputation as the innocent child, but it's not like anyone spent time with him anyways. From that day on, everyone avoided Lucifer.

  Lucifer leaned forward a bit, and to his delight, Ruby began hunching over her desk, and if you looked closely, you could tell she was lightly shaking. When the teacher, Mr. Jesus, entered the classroom, Lucifer decided that he'd give mercy on her for today. 

     "Alright, children of the corn," Mr. Jesus said slowly, eyes fixed on the papers in his hand. He narrowed his look on the paper, raising a brow. "So apparently," He reread the paper. "We've got a new student." As if he had been waiting, a teenager wearing a black and white flannel with longish brown hair stepped into the classroom. 

    "This is Samuel Winchester; Go easy on him," Mr. Jesus winked at the classroom. The teenager glanced at Mr. Jesus. "I go by Sam," He said.

   Mr. Jesus rolled his eyes. "Okay then  _Sam_." He exaggeratedly stretched the name. "You can sit.." The teacher looked around the room for an empty desk. To his displeasure there were none. He groaned. "Okaaaay, wait here, I gotta go waste my leg strength and lift a whole _desk_ and carry it _all the way_  across the hall. Chaos, right?" He sighed. "When you're rich and famous, Sam, remember me," He said before exiting the room.

   Lucifer, like literally everyone else in the classroom, awkwardly stared at Sam, as the nervous teenager stared back. Lucifer couldn't bring himself to look away from Sam's eyes. They were just... stunning. Their greenish-hazel color gave off a comforting gleam, as the tint of fear in them enveloped the pupils in a tight squeeze. Amazingly, his gaze was met by Sam's, who chose to look at him directly in the eyes. Even more amazingly, their eyes never left each others'. Their staring contest was interrupted by the girl Lucifer absolutely adored terrorizing turning to face him. Lucifer made eye contact with her. "What?" He said quietly. Ruby whipped back around. Lucifer thought, realizing that she had turned because he wasn't scaring the shit out of her. What an idiot for reminding him. Lucifer leaned forward again, making sure she could feel his breathing on her skin. Well, that's what she gets for wearing such slutty clothing. She shuddered, springing upward, over her desk. A few of Ruby's friends glared at him, to which he responded by smiling sweetly back. 

  A purposely constipated sounding man slowly faded into their hearing, as well as a small screeching sound. The teenagers turned to look at Mr. Jesus dramatically dragging a desk into the room. He stood up straight, panting uncontrollably. "man..." He wiped the non-existent sweat from his forehead. "Who wants to move seats?" He asked, not wanting to ruin his perfect rows by adding another unnecessary desk to the end. Ruby's hand flew up in the air so fast, it was as if it was up before Mr. Jesus even asked the question. Lucifer quietly cursed.

   "Alright then. Ruby, move up here," Mr. Jesus dragged the desk into an empty space in the front. Ruby gathered her stuff quickly, and nearly sprinted to the desk. She thanked him at least ten times.

  "And Winchester," Mr. Jesus made his way to the back of the room. "You can sit in front of Satan." He referred to Lucifer's dark name. Lucifer slowly looked up at Mr. Jesus like 'bitch you did not just say that to me'. The teacher smiled apologetically, then made his way back up to the front. The new student trailed to his assigned seat.

   "Hurry Sammy, we don't have all day," Mr. Jesus said, grabbing his teaching book.

  - _Timeskip-_

  Lucifer spent his lunch time not eating, but rather outside. Sometimes, he'd hang out with Gabriel, who had the same free time, but today his little brother had his extra art class. The sun was hidden by dark clouds, a strong and freezing breeze blowing the trees roughly. Lucifer  _loved_ this weather. He started his daily stroll, fighting the wind's pressure, as it blew his hair back, and sifted past his forehead. He began to head towards his normal trail, when a voice made him stop. 

  "Hey!" The voice was unfamiliar, yet he turned around. There stood the over-sized new kid, his brown hair flowing like a princess' behind him. "I don't know your name, and I really don't think it's 'Satan'!" 

   Lucifer rolled his eyes slowly, a small smile forming on his mouth, as he made his way towards Sam. "Actually, you thought wrong," Lucifer replied, stopping a few feet in front of the Winchester. Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. "Your name is Satan?"

   The shorter student chuckled. "Nah, but it is Lucifer. Not much of a difference." At the news of this, Sam took a step closer to Lucifer, a confused look on his face. "You're not kidding?"

   Lucifer grinned, glancing at the floor, before returning his gaze to Sam. "What brings you here, outside in this area?" 

   Sam shrugged. "Well, I actually followed you," The Winchester gave an apologizing smile. Lucifer raised a brow, silently asking why. Sam took another step forward, so they were nearly inches apart. Lucifer had to look up to see his face.

   "I was wondering if you could show me around," Sam said innocently, a smile on his face that was so sweet, it made Lucifer's cheeks tint pink. Lucifer managed a smile, avoiding Sam's eyes. 

  "Sure," Lucifer lead the new teenager back inside the school.

     _-Timeskip-_

  Lucifer intently stared at the school bell, counting down in his head, per usual. When it rang loudly throughout the school, Lucifer scrambled to shove his belongings in his backpack, for their last teacher was strict about packing up. When he was finished, he flung himself towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand holding onto his own. 

   "Lucifer!" A voice called out, as the lonely child smiled when he realized it was none other than Sam. He turned, and was met with the same beaming eyes and shining smile.

   "What?" He responded, quickly pulling his hand away, when he noticed they were still holding hands. Sam walked by Lucifer's side. "Where's the place with the cars??" Lucifer blinked. "The parking lot?"

 Sam chuckled. "No, the place where parents pick up their beasts."

  Lucifer playfully groaned, then tugged on Sam's backpack, leading his to the front lobby. Sam followed close behind, staring at all the people around. 

  "You see your parents?" Lucifer asked, as Sam looked around. He spotted his big brother, whom was conversing with a teenager he'd never seen before, whom Lucifer recognized as his big brother. At the same time, both Sam and Lucifer called out their names.

  "Dean-"

  "Michael-"

Sam and Lucifer looked at each other, as Dean and Michael looked over at their little brothers.

 The older brothers made their way over to their siblings, Dean staring at Lucifer and Michael staring at Sam. 

  "Lucifer, I said you could walk alone today?" Michael glanced at his brother.

   "Well, yeah, I was just showing the newbie where he needed to go," Lucifer said, as Michael lifted a questioning brow.

   "Is Dad here?" Sam asked Dean. "Yeah," Dean replied, not taking his eyes off Lucifer. You could say he was a bit over-protective.

   "Bye Satan," Sam teased, waving at his new friend.

   "Later, Chewbacca," Lucifer smirked, turning the other direction.

   Michael and Dean gave each other questioning gazes before turning back to their brothers. 

   Once they walked far enough, Michael turned to Lucifer. "Who was that?"

   "His name's Sam, new kid," Lucifer responded.

   "I suppose he's your new friend?" Michael asked. Lucifer paused.

    "I think so," Lucifer shrugged. "Who was the dude you were talking to?"

    "Sam's older brother," Michael tugged up his backpack.

    "Your friend?" Lucifer asked, glancing up at his brother.

    ".. not necessarily." He responded.

    "What do you mean?"

     When Michael gave no answer, Lucifer simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo Darlings! I've held off writing for a while for some reason. Lots of timeskips.. Despite my lack of viewers, I enjoy writing this :) Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thank you.


	5. Senior Year: Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No regrets :')

_~Time skip back to the beginning of the last chapter~_

   Michael slipped his homework into his binder, proceeding to exit his room and trail down the stairs. He was normally one of the first ones down, and just like any other morning, he was indeed up pretty early. The other who were awake aside from himself consisted of Chuck, Gadreel, Raphael, and ever since a few months ago, Castiel. Michael greeted his brothers, then sat down, watching his father cook.

  Chuck glanced over, then back at the pancakes on the griddle. "Mornin' sunshine," He smiled tiredly. Michael examined Chuck's face and expression carefully. "Good morning, Father." He responded hesitantly.

  Next to him, Gadreel continued on his math homework. Raphael was on his other side, coloring a dolphin in a coloring book(don't judge him). Castiel was staring off into space, lounged to the couch in the next room over. Michael took attention to the heavy bags under his father's eyes.

  "Father..." Michael started. Chuck turned to look at his eldest son, spatula in hand. He stared at the concerned expression plastered on his face. "What's up, Michael?"

  Michael blinked. "The sun, the sky, not to mention the stratosphere, mesosph-" He was cut off by his father's laughter, along with the small chuckles of Raphael and Gadreel.

  "You just made my morning, Michael." Chuck sighed with a smile. "I meant what do you need, love?"

   Michael face-palmed, embarrassed for himself. "I was going to ask, Father..." He looked up at his parent, who looked back at him. "What hours have you been going to sleep lately?" Chuck stared at Michael for a while before turning his attention back to the pancakes.

    "That doesn't matter," He finally said quietly, taking an extra pan out of the cupboard.

   Michael didn't respond, but he had a look that told his Father all. _They needed to speak later._

_***_

"Don't get yourself into trouble," The eldest said to Lucifer, as they stood near the younger's hall.

   "When do I  _ever_ get in trouble, Mikey?" Lucifer grinned, watching Michael roll his eyes. The elder ruffled Lucifer's hair, before they parted ways.

   Approaching his locker, Michael noticed that the usually empty locker next to his was obviously full, and had to be shut using a bulldozer. He glanced at Adam, who hadn't noticed he was there and continued reading through his papers, leaning on his own locker.

    "Adam," Michael said, as he placed his backpack in his locker. Adam jumped a bit, looking over to his friend.

    "Hey, Michael," He said, glancing back at the papers in his hands. Michael waited a few seconds before speaking.

    "Who has the locker next to us?" He asked, grabbing his binder and closing his locker. Adam looked at the locker before gasping.

    "Dude, I forgot to tell you! Remember that one day when we were like 8 I told you I had long-lost half brothers and you called me a liar?" A wide grin spread across Adam's face.

    Michael tilted his head. "Yeah?" 

    Adam laughed. "Well, it actually was true. I never thought I'd get to meet them, but they go here!"

    The darker haired teen squinted in confusion, as he gestured for Adam to walk with him to class. "You're kidding, right?"

     Adam shook his head. "Last night, the dad I haven't seen in almost 4 years showed up on my doorstep." Michael glanced at Adam.

    "And? The brothers?"

     " _Half_ brothers," Adam corrected. "He had two kids with him and I just intently stared at them until my mom came downstairs."

     "Did he say anything?" The two turned the corner.

     "Well when he was at the door, he said 'Hey, Adam', but I didn't say anything. Anyways, we all had dinner together."

      Michael looked back down. "Did you meet the kids?"

     Adam's face brightened a little. "Yeah. I'll show you the one that's in our grade, he's cool. The other one's a Sophomore, with your scary brother, I think."

     Michael rolled his eyes. "He's _not_  scary, he just has trouble socializing." The two entered their first class together, Science.

     "Dude!" Adam whispered. The class noise was pretty high, the teacher flipping through her book. Michael looked at Adam.

     "That's him. His name's Dean." Adam made a nod towards Dean, to which Michael eyed the shady teenager, who was seated in next to his own desk. 

      "Hey Dean!" Adam called out, waving happily. Dean looked up from his desk, turning to where the voice came from. He glanced at Adam, then turning his attention to Michael, who was awkwardly staring back. 

       "Sup Adam," He replied back, slowly. Even though he said 'Adam', he was studying Michael like a book. He eventually turned back to doing absolutely nothing.

       "I'm gonna go sit down now," Michael stated, as Adam nodded. "See you later!" Adam replied, heading to his own seat. Michael did as well. The classroom was still noisy, chatter coming from all around. Most eyes were on the new student however. 

       "ALRIGHT YOU BRATS, SHUT UP!" The teacher, Mrs. Lorden yelled. The students quieted down, from whispers to silence.

       "'KAY NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION," She continued to yell. "We have a new demon, obviously. Kid, what's your name?"

       Dean's expression didn't change at all. "Name's Dean Winchester, ma'am." He replied casually. 

       "You happy with where you're sitting, Winchester?" Mrs. Lorden asked, yawning afterwards.

      Dean glanced at all the kids around him. When he reached Michael, he stared just a bit longer, before turning back. "Yep."

     "Good. Wasn't gonna move you anyways."

    * _Timeskip_ *

     During lunch, Michael and Adam sat at the table in the back, with a group of kids. They consisted of Alastair, Crowley, Meg, Charlie, Becky, Azazel and Dick. Most of them were Michael's friends(benefits of being popular),but Michael would never exclude his best friend, no matter if all his other buddies turned against him. Adam was just always there for him, and Michael tried his best to do the same.

    "Well it's not like I started the fight," Alastair said, as he leaned back. "But I kicked his ass anyways."

    "Edgar told me he won, though," Meg replied, looking at Alastair with a smug grin on her face. She crossed her arms, as Alastair scoffed.

     "Please, _that_ little dude. No way in  _hel-"_

"Shut up, for ten seconds you lying twat," Crowley said, as he turned, waving Dean over.

     Michael glanced at Adam, who glanced back, right in sync. The new kid, Dean Winchester spotted Crowley and made his way to the table. The table got quiet as he approached. "Sit here, if you want to, mate. I saw you looking for a seat," Crowley offered, as Dean nodded.

      "Okay,  _mate._ " Dean imitated a British accent, earning a few chuckles from around the table. Crowley glared at the new student, as he sat in an empty seat next to Dick, across from Adam.

      "Don't mock me, Winchester." 

       Michael looked over to Dean, a bit impressed. Crowley _was_ known for getting people back...  bad. He was also known for betrayal if the other person had a better deal, even if it was his own family.

      "Chill man, it was a joke." The Winchester flickered his eyes around the table, taking in all the new faces.

      Becky and Charlie looked at each other, grins on their faces. Becky nodded to the other, before speaking. "Hey, I've got an idea." She said, loud enough so the table could hear.

     Everyone at the table turned to the two. "How about we play a game of truth or dare?" The people around the table turned to each other, earning nods from all around. Michael turned to Adam who willingly nodded.

      "Alright, we'll play," An agreeing statement was made by Azazel.

      "Sweet! One rule: NO CHICKENS!" Charlie said after Becky. Michael sighed quietly, leaning on the table.

      "I wanna go first!" Meg exclaimed, humming as she peered around the table, searching for a victim. Her eyes landed on a pure source of innocence. "Adam! Truth or dare?"

    Adam jumped a tad, taking a quick, scared glance at Michael before turning to face her. "uh i um i eh i er um uh eh i-TRUTH!" He shouted in nervousness.

   Meg huffed. "Alright then, Goody two-shoes. Who would you marry, kiss and kill? Choices are..." She looked around the table again.

     "Your mom, Crowley and Michael." She smirked. Adam's eyes widened.

      Michael nudged Adam. "You don't _have_ to choose, Adam..." He whispered.

     Adam shook his head. "No, I'll-I'll pick." He looked down. "I'd, obviously kiss my mom..." He began to twiddle with his thumbs. All eyes were on him, including the nervous eyes of his best friend.

     "I'd kill... Crowley.. and.." He hid his face in his hands, as Michael felt a wave of sorrow for his friend wash over him. Becky and Charlie turned to each other and giggled, Meg smirking. "Alright, Adam it's your turn." 

     Adam shook his head. "I'm not playing anymore."

     The table groaned. Meg sighed. "Okay, I'll pick again, then. Crowley!" She exclaimed. "Truth or dare?"

    "Bloody Hell, you satanic wankers. Dare," Crowley muttered, rolling his eyes.

    Meg laughed. "There's a fighter! Stick this up your ass!" She held out a plastic spork.

    The whole table suddenly burst into laughter, as Crowley glared daggers at Meg. "No chickens," Azazel said, smiling widely.

    Crowley continued to curse, snatching the spork out of Meg's hand. He then went off into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the table laughed harder, as Crowley came out of the bathroom, limping with giant Godzilla steps.

    "You barmy buggers, I  _will_ kill you one day," Crowley replied, as he made it to the table. "My turn," He sputtered harshly. He eyed around the table, just as Meg had done. "Becky."

    Crowley grinned as Becky's smile didn't leave her face. He pulled two binder clips out of his pocket, sliding it towards the fangirl. "Apply them to your nipples."

    Becky's mouth dropped open, as Michael turned away, only to meet eyes with Dean, who was staring at him. Dean quickly turned away, back to the scene. Michael didn't dare turn back when he heard Becky's whimpers. "Dean," She said quickly, glancing at Charlie, who nodded again.

     "French kiss Michael," She said, gripping her hands into fists. 

    Dean paused, the table turning towards him. As instinct, Michael flinched, Adam shooting his friend a shocked look.

    "Oh  _come on,_ divvy. I had to stick a fucking spork up my anus," Crowley's leg twitched, as he refused to sit down. Dean sighed, turning to Michael.

     Dean leaned forward, across the table, pecking the student on the lips. Meg groaned. " _French kiss!_ Not pussy kiss!"

    Dean sighed again, an obvious pink shade over his cheeks, leaning back over the table. He approached Michael's mouth, and when unable to reach it, he groaned. Moving back, he crawled under the table, sitting on the floor by Michael. When the eldest brother of the Shurley family looked down, Dean pulled him by the shirt into a rough kiss, his tongue wiggling into the other's mouth. Michael felt himself grow warm in his face, as he felt the Winchester's skilled tongue caress his own, inexperienced one. Dean tilted Michael's head in a certain way where he could get better access, slithering his tongue across the roof of his mouth. Maybe no one else could see because Dean was under the table, but Michael swore he saw a glint of desire in his emerald eyes. Unsure of what to do, the Shurley pulled back rapidly, his face beet red.

     Becky and Charlie fist-bumped, as the rest of the table laughed yet again. Just then, the lunch bell rang, indicating their lunch break was over. The group stood up and left, except for Michael, Adam and Dean. Dean was stuck under the table, and Adam was staring at Michael in disbelief. 

     "Dude..." Adam shook his head. "I _hate_ truth or dare." Michael nodded. "I feel... dirty."

    "Hey????" Dean's voice called from underneath the table, as he knocked from the bottom of the table. "Could I get help here?"

    Michael blinked. He looked at Adam before kneeling down, seeing Dean trapped in between the chairs, his jacket caught on a sticking out nail from the table. Michael couldn't help but smile. 

    "Hold on," He said, standing back up. "Adam, get to class and tell Mr. Meyers I'll be a tad late, won't you?" 

    "Sure thing, Michael. But see me after class, okay?" Adam replied, as Michael nodded. Adam scurried off, hurrying to be on-time.

   Michael bent back down, crawling under the table with Dean. 

    "So you and Adam are pretty good friends, I'm guessing?" Dean asked, as he felt Michael move near his torso.

    "Yes, indeed. We've been really close for years," He replied, beginning to work on untangling his jacket from the nail. Dean's eyes made their way to Michael's beautiful perfectly-colored face, his green eyes glistening like rare gems found in the deepest of prepossession, as the Shurley's gaze was turned upwards. 

    Once he got the shirt uncaught, Dean sat up, their eyes meeting once again. Michael looked away this time, turning to the side. Dean took the chance to peck Michael's cheek, slipping out from under the cafeteria table afterwards. Michael was once again blushing, as he made his way out as well. However, when he rose from the ground, he found that the new student was nowhere in sight.

    * _Timeskip_ *

   In his last class, Michael began to gather his things, for it was two minutes before exit. As he scanned the room for Adam, he found Dean instead, who was motioning for them to talk after class. Once understood, Michael gave a thumbs-up, just as the bell rang. While Dean was still looking, Michael held up one finger, meaning to wait. Dean nodded, as he exited the class. Michael found Adam, who looked at him suspiciously.

    "What was that all about?" Adam asked.

    "I'll call and tell you when I get home, okay?" Michael responded. 

     "'Kay. My mom's picking me up, so I can't walk today."

     "That's fine."

      "Well, gotta run. Bye, Michael," Adam waved, as he left the classroom. Michael did as well, parting ways with his best friend.

     He found Dean waiting for him outside, watching Adam leave as well.

      "That kid.." Dean shook his head, a smile on his face. 

       Michael blinked, not quite understanding. 

      "Anyways, where's the car lobby?" Dean asked. Michael didn't say anything, as he motioned for Dean to follow him. He did so, Michael eventually reaching the right place. Dean stopped Michael before he left, the shorter teenager turning back.

      "Sorry about eating you," Dean joked.

      "It's alright. Peer pressure isn't the best thing." 

       "Yeah, I guess."

       Dean stuck his hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out a folded sticky note, handing it to Michael. "Here."

      "Dean!"

      "Michael!"

       The two turned to see their little brothers. Glancing at each other, Michael shoved the note into his pocket, heading over to Lucifer, as Dean headed over to Sam.

      * _Short Timeskip*_

      It wasn't until after dinner Michael remembered about the note. He headed up to his room, unfolding the paper. He read the scribbled numbers on the note.

 

    ' _867-533-7260_

_Text me <3'_

 

                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Allo Darlings! This is late, sorry. I know, this escalated fast, but... eh? Love at first sight? Sorry if this chapter sucked.  
> (because I know it did) Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
